Exodus
by DeathBeforeMyEyes
Summary: Feeling alone and unwanted, Ginny leaves the burrow, only to run into her biggest enemy. Eventually, a realtionship begins, but will it last? Or will Ginny run away from it, too? DracoGinny


"**Exodus"**

**Another Dark Fic By: Samantha (DeathBeforeMyEyes)**

* * *

**A.N. This is not my first Draco/Ginny fic, but it's the first one I have submitted here. just something I came up with when I heard the song "Exodus" by Evanescence. It can be considered a song fic, since it is pretty much based on the Evanescence song, but I might put the lyrics to some other songs in certain chapters. Depends on what I come up with. Anyway - read, flame... whatever you feel like doing - do it. I only write to stop myself from dying of boredom, not because I'm expecting people to like it, but hopefully you will.**

**Summary: Feeling alone and unwanted, Ginny leaves The Burrow, only to run into one of her biggest enemies. Eventually, a relationship begins, but will it last? Or will Ginny run away from it, too?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story; only the plot. Any Harry Potter related stuff obviously belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the song "Exodus" belongs to the great band - Evanescence. I am making no money off of this. I'm just a teenage girl who happens to be broke, so don't try to sue me - you can't get much. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Notes: If you don't like Evanescence, or this song, feel free to e-mail me personally and complain all you want. Just don't waste up good review space for that. Reviews are for the story itself Also... unless I ask for it, please don't give me suggestions. I already have the plot figured out.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams_

_Twenty bucks should get me through the week_

_Never said a word of discontentment_

_Fought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows_

_I'm safe, I'm free_

_I've nowhere else to go_

_But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold_

_I know I'm not lost, I'm just alone_

_But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now_

_Waking up is knowing who you really are_

**Evanescence - "Exodus"**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley sat up in her small bedroom. She was looking out the window at the ground below. She saw nothing more than what she usually saw on a summer day at the burrow. There was her brother, Ron, with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. From what she could tell, they were just walking around and talking, but she could never tell for sure. 

You would think that she would just be able to go down and join in on the conversation, but it wasn't that easy. Though they had never came right out and said it, her brothers pretty much made it clear that she shouldn't disturb them in the middle of a conversation. It had been like that since the end of her 1st year at Hogwarts (she just finished her 4th). Every member of her family, and all the friends she had (Harry and Hermione included) had been pretty distant with her; as if they thought she was going to summon a basilisk on them. They never seemed to believe that she was being controlled when she opened the chamber. They never admitted to not believing her, but she could feel it.

But they weren't the only ones hiding the way they really felt. For the past 2 years, Ginny had been dealing with depression and feeling discontent with her life. She had never showed it, but the feeling was still there.

She didn't understand it. She new, deep down, that her family still loved her; they had to - they just really had a weird way of showing it. In fact, they rarely gave her any reason to believe they still cared. Sometimes, she felt hated by them.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mrs.Weasley calling her. With one last look out the window, she sighed, and slowly got up.

Ginny knew why her mom was calling her, so she didn't have to ask. It was time for them to eat lunch. Oh, how Ginny dreaded that. It was the same every time. She'd sit there, quietly eating, while everyone talked amongst themselves, not acknowledging her. It was times like this that really triggered her depression.

But she knew she had to deal with it. She had to - at school and at home. It was going to be the same everyday until she left the place.

Hmm... leave home. That brought an interesting thought to Ginny's head. It wouldn't be too hard. She'd just have to pack a bag of stuff, and get some money to get her through until she found a place to stay. It wouldn't matter where it was, as long as it wasn't at home or at school. And no one would notice her absence, and if they did, they probably wouldn't care.

But even if they did - that didn't matter to Ginny. They hadn't shown her any sign of affection in years. This would be her way of getting them back. Maybe it was immature and selfish, but Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

Excusing herself from the table, she ran up to her room, and found her tattered backpack. She quickly stuffed as much clothes that would fit into it, followed by some food she had in her room. She also got her money bag. She opened it to count how much she had. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Now that was done, she just had to wait for the right time to leave. It'd have to be at night when everyone was asleep. She just had to figure out how to get out of the house (if you could call it that) without someone noticing her. And since she shared a room with Hermione, who was a light sleeper, she'd have to leave the room itself without making noise.

So now she had a plan, and the supplies, but there was one question remaining - was she really going to do it? Was she really going to leave to place she had called home for nearly 15 years?

"Yes," she kept telling herself. "They don't care about you anyway. No point in staying where you don't belong."

After several hours, night finally came. Very slowly, but it did come. And now, everyone was going to bed. Hermione insisted on staying up and talking, though, so Ginny had to wait even longer to leave.

But finally, Hermione became bored with the talking, and went to bed. Ginny went to, pretending to be asleep.

After about thirty minutes, Ginny was sure Hermione had fallen asleep. So she quietly got up, grabbed her backpack, and walked down the many stairs. She had to walk slowly, since the stairs creaked, but she finally managed to make it to the door unnoticed.

Well, this is it, she thought. And with one last look at the place, she quietly opened the door, and stepped out into the darkness, and hopefully into a better life.

* * *

**Another Annoying A.N. Okay, I know this is short, but it's only a prologue, not an actual chapter. It's only here to give you the reason behind Ginny running away. The actual chapters will be longer. And another thing - sorry if the ending doesn't make much sense, and if it's rushed. I wrote really late, and I'm getting tired. Anyway, as I said before... review... flame... whatever. Hope you enjoyed this! I'll try to update again today or tomorrow.**


End file.
